Paralelo
by Dattabane-ttebayo
Summary: Así que ¿Qué te crees, Hyuuga? Eres el chico más invisible y débil de todos. Si quiera puedes correr, tu maldita asma no te deja ser atlético y fortachón para impresionar a las chicas. Si rechazo a Haruno, tu estas muerto. AU *genderbender* HinaSasu, SakuNaru e InoSai...
1. Chapter 1 Confesión

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. **

* * *

**_Paralelo_**.

Lo harías, estabas decidido; le dirías a esa bella chica que te gustaba. No importaba como, solo importaba lo que ella diría pero, mierda, estabas nervioso. Realmente nervioso ni siquiera podías hablar, las palabras se te atoraban de solo pensar en tu confesión y su respuesta; y es que esa chica tiene el récord en rechazar a los muchachos. ¿Cuántos tipos le pidieron para salir? Incontables. ¿Cuántas chicas la envidian por su belleza, inteligencia y delicadeza? Todas.

Incluso Haruno Sakuramaru, el chico más guapo y popular, le pidió una cita y ella le dijo un _"Me niego"._

Así que ¿Qué te crees, Hyuuga? Eres el chico más invisible y débil de todos. Si quiera puedes correr, tu maldita asma no te deja ser atlético y fortachón para impresionar a las chicas. Si rechazo a Haruno, tu estas muerto.

_Gracias…_

Pero aun así no te rendirás ¿cierto?

_Cierto._

Bien, estabas decidido. Te levantaste de la banca y fuiste a buscar a Sasuko Uchiha. Caminaste por los pasillos de la escuela, todos estaban en el festival cultural que la escuela organizo. Caminaste hasta que viste que uno de los salones tenía un cartel que decía **_Café Maid_**. Sentiste un escalofrió al escuchar las risa de Naruko Uzumaki, tu antiguo amor.

-Respira Hinata…-susurraste para ti mismo. Dándote fuerzas.

-¡Sasuko-chan~!-grito Sakuramaru. Genial, tu rival en el amor estaba ahí lo que significa que efectivamente Sasuko estaba ahí. Formaste puños a tus costados de solo imaginar una escena donde Haruno miraba a Sasuko con su traje de maid.

_Maldito._

Mierda, eso te hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar mas tus manos hasta que quedaron blancas de la presión. Con paso firme entraste en la cafetería, viste que había muchos chicos, claro solo venían por las maids y las chicas por solo _shitsujis. (*)_

-Sakuramaru-kun~ -llamo algunas de las chicas del lugar para poder ver al chico más popular como mayordomo. Viste una mesa vacía y te dirigiste ahí. Cuando te sentaste Sasuko vino para atenderte. Al parecer te tiene en la mira…

No digas tonterías…

-Bienvenido, amo -lo dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada-¿en qué puedo servirle?-dijo mientras del bolsillo delantero su delantal saco un anotador y un lápiz.

_Si te dijera, Sasuko-san_…

Controla tus hormonas, hombre, la asustaras y pensaras que eres un pervertido como todos. Aunque no se equivocaría; eres un puto pervertido de closet. Y lo sabes, y por eso te odias. Pero no puedes evitarlo.

-S-sasuko-san…yo… -tarado, te pusiste nervioso y de seguro te sonrojaste –P-podemos hablar…en…en p-privado…-miraste hacia otro lado, tenías miedo de mirarle a la cara. Escuchaste un suspiro y volviste tu rostro hacia ella.

-Bien, vámonos –dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal. Tú te quedaste sentado mirándola aun sin poder creerlo -¿Qué esperas, Hyuuga?-te dijo molesta.

-¡H-hai!-te levantaste lo más rápido que pudiste. Ella te guió y tú la seguiste hasta su casillero, ninguno de los dos hablo en el trayecto. Se apoyó en él y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, ¿De que quieres hablar? –te dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas azabaches.

Bien, es ahora o nunca…

-S-sasuko-san…yo…- ¡Maldición! ¡Contrólate, Hyuuga! –usted…usted… ¡M-me gustas, Sasuko-san!-

_Oh mierda._

Viste como se sonrojo y, pensaste, que era lo más hermoso que habías visto, sus mejillas sonrojas, sus ojos azabaches llenos de sorpresa, su boca entre abierta y su pequeño cuerpo temblar. Quien pensaría que la chica más fría se podía ver tan dulce y frágil en ese momento.

-Sasuko-san… -la llamaste suavemente, parecía desconectada del mundo.

Bien hecho Hyuuga, la rompiste.

_**Continuara...?**_

* * *

(*) Mayordomos...

**Bien, esta es una idea que me rondaba y no me dejo dormir TTwTT...**

**Dattabane-ttebayo (/- -)/**

**Espero que os guste.**


	2. Chapter 2 Respuesta

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Respuesta...**

* * *

Y ¿Qué harás ahora? Había pasado unos cinco minutos en silencio, ella seguía así; desconectada. Creíste que tal vez hubiera sido mejor solo espiarla, como antes, que confesarte. Demonios Hinata, lo mejor será que te vayas si no quieres que Sakuramaru venga y te golpee y, sabes que tú no eres oponente para el mejor deportista y capitán de Kendo de la escuela, él te haría papilla. Meneaste tu mano enfrente de ella para que reaccionara pero, nada parecía despertarla.

-¡Sasuko! ¡¿Qué demonios haces-ttebayo?! –oíste como Naruko la llamaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Viste como parpadeaba un poco, suspiraste, pensaste que estaría así por siempre. Escuchaste los pasos suaves de Naruko; acercándose a ustedes. Y después de la nada apareció Haruno. Este tipo es molesto.

_Un poco…_

-¡Sasuko-baka, ya tomaste tu descanso-ttebayo! –reprocho la Uzumaki a la Uchiha, pasando desapercibida su estado pero, Sakuramaru lo notó. Te pusiste nervioso. Mierda.

_Oh Kami…_

Miraste de reojo al Haruno y notaste como te fulminaba con la mirada. Mierda se dio cuenta que era tu culpa. Huye mientras aun tengas oportunidad Hyuuga. Estás totalmente seguro de que te matara, incluso peleo con Inosa, el segundo más guapo y popular de la escuela, solo porque le pido una cita a Sasuko, a lo cual ella dijo "_No_ _quiero_". Pero fue una pelea épica; la policía y todo intervino.

Aunque a Inosa no pareció afectarle; él se acuesta con todo lo que lleve falda.

-Hyuuga…-susurro por fin Sasuko, quien te miraba con asombro, bien ahora solo importa ella, que Haruno se valla al infierno. Solo importa lo que Sasuko diga.

-S-si, Sasuko-san… -respondiste con un poco de miedo.

-Hyuuga…yo… -era la primera vez que veías a Sasuko Uchiha balbucear cosas incoherentes. Te sentiste extrañamente comprendido –yo… –pero el maldito de tu rival la interrumpió.

-Sasuko-chan, es mejor que sigamos trabajando –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y tomaba a Naruko de la otra y los tres se iban juntos pero, Sasuko no dejo de mirarte en ningún momento, eso hizo que tu corazón latiera muy rápido. Pero, Maldito Haruno, ¿cierto?

_Él solo esta enamorado como yo…_

Solo sonreíste con tus mejillas sonrojadas y te diste la vuelta y empezaste una caminata hasta la salida de la escuela. Cuando saliste un pétalo de Sakura se posó con gracia y delicadeza en tu nariz, causándote un estornudo, sonreíste ante eso, te lo quitaste y seguiste caminado por en medio de la multitud de personas que estaba en el festival. Como siempre no eras notado por nadie. Te sentiste como _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_, de _Kuroko_ _no Basuke_; nunca es notado. Si, tienes un secreto, nadie de tu familia sabe que eres un _otaku_.

**_Veinte minutos después..._**

-Ya llegue –anunciaste entrando a tu casa, te quitaste los zapatos y los dejaste en su respectivo lugar. Dejaste tu mochila en sofá de la casa y fuiste en busca de algún familiar tuyo. La cocina estaba vacía, bueno no era algo nuevo; ya que desde que tu madre murió nadie toca esa cocina además de ti, tu hermana menor no le interesaba esas cosas y tu padre, el casi nunca estaba en casa. Solo a tu heredaste ese gusto por cocinar de tu madre, te hacia feliz leer su libro de recetas y preparar su galletas, panes, etc. Pero tu padre lo consideraba muy poco masculino y te creía gay. Te reíste ante ese pensamiento. Saliste de la cocina y subiste las escaleras y golpeaste la puerta de tu hermana.

-Hanabi-chan –llamaste y diste unos golpecitos en la puerta blanca, escuchaste el frufrú de algunas telas y pasos suaves. Tu hermana abrió la puerta mientras se frotaba un ojo y bostezaba, tenía un pijama blanco con conejos, tu hermana duerme mucho.

-¿Qué pasa, nii-san? –te pregunto cuando estuvo más despierta. Tragaste grueso.

-P-pensé que…que podríamos c-cocinar juntos, Hanabi-chan –le sonreíste y esperaste paciente una respuesta.

-L-lo siento, nii-san pero sabes que esas cosas no me importan –te respondió y te cerró la puerta en la cara. Suspiraste.

_Algunas_ _veces_ _quiero a alguien con quien cocinar_…pensaste un poco deprimido, diste vuelta te fuiste a tu habitación.

Te quitaste el uniforme y te pusiste unos jeans negros y una remera blanca. Te sentaste en tu cama, nunca tenías nada que hacer o con quien salir. Cuando ibas a acostarte oíste un pequeño golpe en tu ventana, lo ignoraste.

-Hinata~ -oíste que alguien te llamaba desde afuera, te levantaste de mala gana y te asomaste por la ventana.

-Sakuramaru-san…-susurraste un poco sorprendido de verlo ahí parado en frente de tu casa. Él te vio y te hizo ademanes con la mano para que bajes. Tragaste grueso, eso no suena bien, lo más seguro es que te hable sobre Sasuko. Te diste vuela y saliste de tu habitación y bajaste las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Aun puedes huir, Hyuuga.

_Claro que no…_

Te quedaste dudando por unos segundo hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta, sabias quien era. Lentamente acercaste tu mano al picaporte y lo giraste sin apuros.

-Hola, Hinata –te saludo con una sonrisa, tu solo hiciste una reverencia.

-¿Q-que sucede, Sakuramaru-san? –interrogaste, aunque ya tenías una idea de lo que quería.

-Pues, solo pasaba por aquí y me dije "Oye, porque no visitamos a Hinata" y luego vine a verte –te sonrío tan falsamente bien que creíste que era sincera pero sabias de ante mano que no era cierto eso.

- Eh…Sakuramaru-san, enserio ¿Qué sucede? –sonreíste y sentiste como se te caía una gota de sudor. Si fueras un anime se vería comino.

_Tal vez…_

Viste como el rosadito se ponía serio de repente, tragaste grueso. Eso solo significaba una cosa; te matara, Hyuuga. Tú no eres rival para ese tipo.

-Hinata, seré claro; no te acerques más a Sasuko-chan o yo…-.

-¿O tu qué? –esa voz, hizo que tu corazón parara. Y el de alguien más.

-S-sasuko-chan…-dijo con asombro Haruno.

-Sasuko-san…-susurraste feliz por poder verla.

-Hmp…Hyuuga quiero hablar contigo –dijo la Uchiha mientras pasaba alado de ti y Haruno. Entro como si nada tu casa.

-Sasuko-chan, ¡Tú me gustas! –grito de repente el rosado, con un pequeño sonrojo pero, ella no lo oyó; ya estaba dentro de tu casa sentada en el sofá.

-¡Hyuuga, entra ahora! –te grito desde la sala Sasuko.

-L-lo siento –dijiste mientras cerrabas la puerta. Escuchaste el corazón de Haruno Sakuramaru romperse en ese momento. Había perdido y lo sabía.

Te diste vuelta y lo primero que viste fue los ojos azabaches de Sasuko, sí que eran penetrantes. Caminaste hasta quedar enfrente de ella y te sentaste en el sillón que estaba en frente, desviaste tu mirada al notar como te miraba intensamente y, también, te sonrojaste.

-Hyuuga –empezó la Uchiha – ¿es cierto lo que dijiste aquella vez? –te pregunto con mucha seriedad. La miraste y te sonrojaste intensamente.

-S-si, Sasuko-san, usted…en verdad me gustas –dijiste un poco apenado e incómodo con esas preguntas, logrando que bajes la cabeza.

-Bien, Hyuuga…acepto –tan pronto lo dijo levantaste la cabeza y la viste sonreír un poco sonrojada haciendo que tú también sonrías –pero, no saldremos hasta que hables con mi hermano –finalizo otra vez con seriedad.

-P-pero, ¿no debería p-primero hablar con tu padre? –preguntaste un tanto extrañado por hablar con su hermano mayor en vez del padre.

-Hmp…Itachi-nii-san es más impórtate, así que mañana prepárate para conocer mi hermano mayor –.

Tragaste grueso, conocer al hermano de tu enamorada era un reto que tal vez no salgas vivo. En especial si ese hermano mayo es Itachi Uchiha; el hermano más sobre protector y celoso del mundo.

_Oí que golpeo a un chico de cuarto por acosar a Sasuko-san…_

Si lo golpeo, vete despidiendo de esta vida. A lo mejor y reencarnas como conejo.

_A lo mejor…_

¡Ves! Mírale el lado positivo, serás un conejo.

_Eso no ayuda mucho..._

* * *

**Hmp...Bien espero que estén satisfechos, tu ve que subir la continuación antes para poder dedicarme a SF...**

**Dattabane-ttebayo! (/- -)/ -Es mi firma!**

**Gracias por su apoyo...**


	3. Chapter 3 Día extraño

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

**_Paralelo..._**

.

.

.

No sabias que ponerte, no, tú no eras de eso chicos que se preocupan por la apariencia pero, nunca estuviste en esta situación; conocer a tu cuñado. Si te ponías una remera negra de seguro pensara que eres un rebelde, si te ponías una naranja; querías llamar la atención, si era gris eras un antisocial, si era rosa eras afeminado. La ropa dice mucho de cómo es una persona. Bien, debías apurarte, tu novia te vendría a buscar para ir a su casa a conocer a su hermano. Maldición, Hyuuga, solo elige una y ya.

_Creo que será el lavanda claro…esa fue mi primera opción._

Te pusiste la remera y unos pantalones de mezclilla negro. Te miraste en el espejo de tu hermana, ella estaba en karate así que nunca se enteraría. Te sentiste satisfecho con tu imagen y bajaste las escaleras y te sentaste en el sofá blanco de tu casa para esperar a Sasuko.

Te sentías muy nervioso.

Luego de unos cinco minutos oíste el timbre de tu casa; era Sasuko. Te levantaste y le abriste la puerta.

-H-hola, Sasuko-san –saludaste un poco sonrojado.

-Hola, ¿estás listo? –pregunto. Tú asentiste y saliste de tu casa, la seguiste hasta su auto negro y subiste, ella también lo hizo y arranco. No hay vuelta atrás, Hyuuga. Espero que estés listo para ver a tu madre porque no saldrás vivo. Eso te puso aún más nervioso. Al cabo de unos diez minutos de viaje llegaron a la casa central del Clan Uchiha. Ella, al igual que tú, venía de una de las familias más poderosas y ricas de Japón.

Ella apago el motor y ambos se bajaron. Tragaste grueso, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas; eso no era una buena señal.

-Vamos Hinata – Dios, que bien se oía tu nombre. Asentiste y ambos entraron a la casa de la Uchiha.

-¿D-donde esta t-tu hermano? –preguntaste un tanto inseguro de querer saber.

Todo se encontraba en penumbras hasta que una lámpara de pie se prendió de la nada mostrando una sutil silueta masculina, luego ese desconocido aplaudió y las luces de la sala se prendieron mostrando a un hombre con un smoking, no hace falta decir que el smoking era negro, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro con un gato en su regazo. Arqueaste una ceja ante eso al igual que Sasuko, todo eso era extraño.

_Bastante…_

-Sasuko, ¿él es Hinata Hyuuga? –pregunto el desconocido.

-Sí, nii-san – respondió Sasuko, ella se dirigió a las escaleras, entendiste; debía dejarlos a solas – ¿y ese gato de donde salió…?– oíste como se preguntó a si misma mientras subía las escaleras, dejándolos solos a ambos, parece que llego el momento.

Itachi te hizo una seña para que te acercaras a él y te sentaras en el sillón que estaba en frente del suyo, lo hiciste.

Él te miro fijamente, al igual que el gato. Te pusiste nervioso, eso era muy incómodo. Como cuando una persona se tira un gas cuando están en pleno examen y todos lo miran incluso el profesor. Así te sentías.

_¿Qué con ese ejemplo?_

Itachi carraspeo un poco.

-Bien, Hyuuga –sentiste un escalofrió al oír su voz demandante – ¿Qué te gusta de mi imoto? –pregunto Itachi acariciando al gato.

-P-pues…lo que me gusta de Sasuko-san es…es que aún que se muestre fría con las personas, ella es frágil y amable por dentro. Siempre logra lo que quiere no importa cuánto le cueste. Se esfuerza para ser la mejor, aunque lo niegue para ella sus amigos son muy importantes. Siempre que ve a sus seres queridos t-tiene un brillo especial, sus mejillas se s-sonrojan levemente. Es u-una persona decidida que ama mucho a su familia y amigos, ella es como me hubiera gustado s-ser… – le respondiste con total sinceridad, eso es lo que te llevo a voltear la mirada para ver a Sasuko Uchiha e hizo que te olvidaras de Naruko para enamorarte de ella. Ella también tenía ese espíritu. Esa voluntad.

-Así que… ¿querías ser mujer? – quien diría que este sujeto era bromista, ¿no, Hyuuga?

-N-no me refería a eso… –negaste sonrojado.

-Solo bromeaba para romper la tención –soltó un pequeña risa – bien, Hyuuga te contaré un pequeña historia de una niña que desde los siete años está enamorada del mismo chico, una historia de amor, tragedia, egoísmo, felicidad y… –parece que se dio cuenta de que exageraba, carraspeo un poco –lo que quiero decir, es que Sasuko estuvo enamorada de ti por nueve años pero, se dio cuenta de que te gustaba Naruko-chan y se rindió, también esa rivalidad que tiene con ella es por ti aunque Naruko-chan nunca lo supo. Ella dijo que era lo mejor, ya que tú nunca la mirarías, es por eso que ella se impresiono mucho cuando te le confesaste, mi imoto no tenía esperanza en eso –ni tu tampoco, Hyuuga.

Espera, espera ¿Cómo Itachi sabe todo eso?

-L-lo siento pero, ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? –preguntaste curioso, viste como él se sorprendió un poco y miraba apara los lados, tú lo imitaste por alguna razón.

-No le digas a Sasuko ¿vale? –Te susurro y tu asentiste –leí su diario –finalizo. No sabias que Sasuko Uchiha tenía un diario. El gato salto del regazo de Itachi y salió por una ventaba cercana que estaba abierta –quiero que hagas una muestra de orina –te paso un pequeño frasquito, solo pudiste parpadear y ladear la cabeza para demostrar tu incomprensión, él lo noto –es para saber si consumes drogas, si tienes enfermedades o bebes –te informo y tu tomaste el pequeño frasquito.

-¿Dónde e-está el baño? –.

-La tercera puerta a la derecha –cruzo las piernas y tomo un poco de esa bebida que estaba en la mesa a su derecha.

…

Bien Hyuuga, ¿Cómo harás que tu cosa emboque hay? Desde los cinco años que tu puntería no es tan buena, ya que tu madre falleció cuando tenías tres y tu padre no quería enseñarte. Luego cuando tu padre volvió a casarse pensaste que tu madrasta podía a ayudarte pero cuando se casaron ella ya estaba embaraza y al nacer Hanabi, esa mujer murió en un accidente seis meses después. No tuviste más remedio que pedir ayuda a tu primo, Neji Hyuuga. Pero el solo era un año mayor que tú tampoco tenía tanta experiencia. Así que te valiste por ti mismo.

Luego de intentarlo unos minutos lograste embocar. Sonreíste y tapaste el frasco y te lavaste las manos con mucho jabón.

…

-A-aquí tiene –le extendiste el frasquito con tu muestra. Itachi se levantó y te miro con frialdad.

-Si lastimas a Sasuko, te juro Hyuuga que te matare y te reviviré con el Edo Tensei para solo volver a matarte –te amenazo pero, ¿Qué era eso de Edo Tensei?

-Itachi-san… ¿Usted es amante del anime? –preguntaste un poco inseguro. El solo te guiño un ojo y se fue hacia las escaleras pero antes de subir el primer escalón te hablo.

-Puedes salir con Sasuko, por ahora –y dicho esto se fue. Suspiraste, eso fue lo más extraño de tu vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuko Uchiha bajo de las escaleras.

-¿Cómo te fue? –.

-B-bien… –suspiraste –a-al menos estoy vivo –ambos soltaron una risa antes eso. Te levantaste y miraste el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de la mansión Uchiha, era tarde de seguro tu hermana debía estar ya en casa –Lo s-siento pero, debo irme –ella te sonrió y te tomo la mano para guiarte hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Hinata –se acercó un poco y tú sabias lo que venía, te sonrojaste pero, quieras hacerlo. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso torpe, por parte de ambos, e inexperto. El primer beso de ambos. Que cursi.

_¡C-claro que no!_

-A-a-adiós, Sasuko-chan –tan rápido como lo dijiste te cubriste la boca con las manos, y te sonrojaste aún más que con el beso. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirle por su nombre pero, a ella no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto, más bien te sonrió.

Luego te fuiste a tu casa. Inosa Yamanaka estaba en tu puerta con un ramo de flores. Mierda, Hyuuga, incluso atraes a los chicos.

_Que alguien me ayude…_

__Parece que tu día es más extraño aun.

* * *

**Si! Termine! **

**- - me tomo más tiempo de lo que debería.**

**Dattabane-ttebayo! (/- -)/ **


	4. Chapter 4 La saga especial?

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**. _Paralelo_...**

* * *

Trajiste una taza de té para ti y una lata de refresco para Inosa, sentías su azulada mirada sobre ti. Diste un sorbo y sentiste como el té caliente de manzana baja por tu garganta; tranquilizándote. Bien, Hyuuga yo te dejo.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Cómo que porque? No contaré una historia yaoi. Ah, no señor. Yo no firme para esto.

_Pero no es n-nada de eso…_

Mejor pregúntale de una maldita vez que quiere el afeminado y acaba con todo esto. Vamos, solo dile que demonios quiere y si quiere sexo contigo deli que no y punto.

-Inosa-san ¿Qué sucede? –preguntase inseguro de la respuesta.

-Hinata-kun –empezó Yamanaka. Oh no Hyuuga "kun" es una mala señal – quiero que me ayudes… – te pregunto bajando la miraba un poco avergonzado de estar pidiéndote ayuda a ti. El chico más débil e invisible de todos.

-Ayudarte… ¿en qué? – soltó un suspiro, aquello parecía difícil para él.

-Hianta-kun tu eres novio de Sasuko-chan, ¿no? –pero… ¿¡cómo demonios lo sabía!? Si eso pasó como hace una unos treinta minutos.

-¿Cómo sabes e-eso? –te mataba la curiosidad. El esbozo una sonrisa de lado y tenía una mirada macabra. Te violará. El sería el seme de eso no hay duda…

¡_No_!

-Yo lo sé todo, Hinata-kun, veo que eres lento… – pero luego escuchaste un grito femenino; tú hermana. Te levantaste del sofá y estaba dispuesto a ver que le ocurría a Hanabi. Pero ella estaba bajando las escaleras con su teléfono en la mano.

-¡¿Nii-san, sales con Sasuko Uchiha?! –te pregunto alterada.

-Uhmm…s-si… –respondiste sonrojado – ¿Cómo l-lo sabes? –preguntaste.

-Sigo a Itachi Uchiha, él lo publico en Twitter, mira–luego te paso su teléfono.

.

** ItachiUchiha**

_Mi hermana tiene novio, Hinata Hyuuga te vigilo O/_\o :$_

_._

-Oh… – dijiste pensado que si algún chico que está enamorado de Sasuko lo ve; ya que más del 40% de seguidores de Itachi era chicos…Y el otro 60% eran chicas.

Tu hermana te saco su teléfono de un manotazo y subió las escaleras otra vez mientras publicaba algunas cosas. Miraste a Inosa Yamanka quien tenía una gota en la cabeza. Te vio la cara de idiota. ¡Ahora échalo! Córrelo de tu casa, has que esa cucaracha mal nacida desaparezca de aquí. Insúltalo, dile cosas horribles.

-Inosa-san… ¿podría irse? – ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?! El tipo se burló de ti y ¿tú le pides amablemente que se vaya? Idiota.

-¡H-hinata-kun! Yo… –se veía desesperado –necesito que me ayudes con una chica –te dijo apenada con la cabeza baja.

Era extraño, porque si mal no recuerdas Yamanaka es todo un mujeriego, se liga hasta las chicas más difíciles, claro, excepto Sasuko.

-Quiero que me ayudes a conquistarla –se sonrojo un poco –ella es tan…diferente a las demás, ella es…especial –sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo –por eso, por favor ayúdame –te miro con suplica. Estabas confundido. ¿Por qué te pedía ayuda a ti?

-P-pero…Inosa-san ¿Por qué yo? –tu no tenías ni idea de cómo ayudarlo.

-¡Tú eres novio de Sasuko Uchiha! –boqueaste para decir algo pero él no te dejo – ¡Ósea! ¡Ni yo ni Sakuramaru pudimos hacerlo! –intentaste decir pero otra vez no te dejo – ¡Mírate, eres patético! Demonios. Eres…–fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras te causaron.

Tu flequillo ocultaba tus ojos y tus labios, los apretabas con fuerza. Tus manos estaban empuñadas. Estabas harto. Te pusiste de pie pero no levantaste la cabeza, llegaste a la puerta y lo miraste.

Inosa Yamanaka estaba realmente sorprendido, tus ojos, que normalmente mostraban inocencia y tranquilidad, irradiaban furia y molestia contenida. Le hablaste de manera fría, poco usual en ti, para no decir que jamás lo habías hecho.

-Yamanaka, lárgate de mi casa –te miro incrédulo –ahora –abriste la puerta.

El Yamanaka, asintió y salió casi corriendo de tu casa. Respiraste profundo. Te arrepentiste de inmediato pero, no tenías ganas de disculparte. Te recostaste por la puerta. Más que dolerte te había molestado que piense eso de ti, aunque sabias que tenía razón. Levantaste la mirada y viste a tu padre en las escaleras pero, eso no es lo que te sorprendió.

Te miraba igual de sorprendido como lo había estado Inosa. Suspiraste y caminaste a tu habitación, justo en el momento en que pasabas al lado de tu padre, este te hablo.

-Hinata –dijo serio – no sabía que tenías ese carácter –te sorprendiste ante sus palabras –sigue así…hijo y podrás manejar con éxito la empresa –luego se fue hacia la puerta y salió.

Te quedaste unos minutos procesando todo. Te sentiste feliz tal vez, al fin, tu vida sería mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos semanas después.

Caminabas con tranquilidad hacia tu instituto, miraste a tu lado y viste a Sasuko que caminaba igual de tranquila que tú, abriste tu boca para decir algo pero una voz que conocías muy bien, empezó a gritar.

-¡Sasuko! –Fue el grito que soltó Uzumaki Naruko – ¡Baka, espérame! –te detuviste y Sasuko también pero bufo molesta cuando Naruko con el Haruno, que salió de la nada otra vez… ¿Cómo carajos hace eso?

_Da miedo…E-es como…_

Sentiste un escalofrió subir por tu espalda. Viste a Naruko, quien sonreía como siempre lo hace, llena de vida. Y luego viste a Sasuko que, aunque imperceptible, también sonreía, era una sonrisa muy bella.

-Debemos irnos –hablo firme Sasuko. Tú asentiste al igual que los demás. Fue un recorrido agradable para ti, viste los cerezos que cían como copos de nieve y se mecían juguetonas en el aire, realmente bello, pero insoportable para la Uchiha que tuvo que soportar a sus molestos amigos y sus discusiones sin sentido.

-Ne, ne ya vieron, Inosa está enamorado –comento la Uzumaki cuando ya estaban en la entrada del instituto –dicen que es la chica nueva –los cuatro miraron con disimulo a la persona que tenía prendado a mujerío de Yamanaka.

-¿Es…es ella? –preguntaste mirándola de pies a cabeza. Pero bajaste la mirada al sentir un aura oscura a tu lado, un aura de celos contenidos por parte de Uchiha Sasuko.

-Sí, ella es Saiya Ambu –dijo Sakuramaru, refiriéndose a la chica que leí un libro bajo un cerezo.

Tenía el cabello azabache como Sasuko, ere muy pálida, ella, a diferencia de Sasuko quien tenía el cabello suelto, lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Era esbelta pero un poco plana, no como la Uchiha que tenía unos pechos bien grandes, sin embargo la Ambu era hermosa.

-¡Hinata-kun! –te llama tu seme.

_¡Que no!_

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, quedaron sorprendidos. El rubio se había cortado el cabello, dejando solo su infaltable flequillo aunque un poco más corto. Almenos esto lo diferenciara de su hermano mayor, Deidara.

-¿Qué sucede? –consultaste.

-Necesito tu ayuda –te pidió, que obstinado es.

Fuiste débil y te condenaste.

-Está bien… –aceptaste. El Yamanaka salto y te abrazo, te sonrojaste ante ese contacto. Ves, hasta ya te sientes Uke.

_¡No!_

-No lo lograras, cerdo –insulto el Haruno. Inosa dejo de abrazarte y mero con burla y una sonrisa al Haruno.

-Estoy seguro que almenos, no será peor que lo tuyo –se mofó. Incomodo, estabas incomodo porque sabias que hablaban de tu noviazgo con Sasuko.

-¡¿Quieres pelear, idiota?! –reto Sakurmaru mientras daba un paso adelante.

-No tengo tiempo para eso ahora, porque mi plan está en marcha – respondió.

-¡Bien, _las crónicas de Inosa_-dettebayo! –todos miraron a Naruko.

-Que estupidez dieces –respondió Sasuko.

-Calla, que la _saga _espacial empezará-ttebayo –empezó a reír de manera macabra.

No entendiste ni un comino que pasaba.

Cuando Haruno e Inosa iban a protestar el teléfono de Naruko sonó, con un tono especial.

-¡Ah, Sasuko es él!–comento alegre. Se alejó un poco de ustedes y al poco rato se escucharon risas y cosas así.

-¿Quién es, Sasuko-chan? –pregunto un poco nervioso Sakuramaru.

-Es Kento –respondió simplemente –vamos, debemos entrar –tú la seguiste pero volteaste a ver a Sakuramaru, se vía preocupado. Viste, también como Inosa le daba una palmada en la espalda y se iba hacia la entrada.

Parase que Sakurmaru, esta celoso.

.

.

.

* * *

Gomen, gomen...^^u me distraje mucho con Minecraft.

Si, muy pronto actualizaré SF porque ya...varias me han amenazado con eso de que si no continuo...me pasaran cosas ._.


End file.
